


Besties

by MusicalLuna



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: James Rhodes and Pepper Potts standing on either side of Tony Stark kissing his cheeks while he smiles with his nose wrinkled.





	Besties

James Rhodes and Pepper Potts standing on either side of Tony Stark kissing his cheeks while he smiles with his nose wrinkled. Rhodey has an arm slung loosely around Tony’s neck and Pepper has one hand lightly gripping the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder.


End file.
